Night Changes
by johannahsikeschimes
Summary: The Winter Soldier looks after Johannah Sikes-Chimes and her family until one day he is forced to reveal his presence and identity. BuckyxOC oneshot OOC Bucky


"Maggie, your breakfast is ready." You call from the kitchen. Maggie, your 10 year old sister, ran into the kitchen. "Thanks sis." She said and she gave you a hug. "I had nightmare last night." Maggie said and she sat on the chair. You sat next to her and took a sip of your coffee. "Really? And what was that nightmare about?" You asked. Normally when she had a nightmare about evil persons of bears or lions, but this nightmare gave you shivers. "I had a nightmare about the Winter Soldier." She said. You freeze instantly. "O-oh, and what was that dream about?" You asked. "He was in our town and he was in our house." Maggie said while she took a bite from her bread. "Ah~." You could only say. You stood up and did some bread and a bottle apple juice in Maggie's bag. "Make sure you come straight home after school, understand?" You said to Maggie. She nodded. After she finished her bread and milk, you gave her bag to her and kissed her goodbye. It took a five minute walk to school. Maggie didn't want you to bring her to school. She said that isn't tough. You laugh at the thought. Your father died three years ago in a car crash. He wanted to buy food and drinks. The car crash was caused by him. The Winter Soldier. You felt a tear running down you cheek. You quickly wiped it away. Now you was with you mother and your sister. Maggie didn't ask many questions about her father. You sighed. Mom was to her work and you had to take care of your sat on the chair again and took another sip of you coffee. You grabbed your phone and looked if you had any messages. None. When you finished your coffee, you got upstairs. You took a shower and put some clothes on. You put your (h/c) hair in a messy bun. In a split second, you see the reflection of the Winter Soldier in your mirror. You scream and turn around with your hairspray in your hand. There was nothing. You quickly finish your hair and walk downstairs. Its 9:30 Am. Maggie returns at 12:00 pm. You grab your car keys and your bag and walked out of the house.

You returned from the supermarket and the mall and you put the bags on the ground. You start unpacking. When you're done you sit on the couch. Its 12:10 pm. You sighed. You lean back against the backrest. It felt like you've been watched. You look around you but you saw nothing. The door opened and Maggie ran inside. "Sorry I'm late sis, I talked to Anna." She said and she dropped her bag on the ground. "Its okay." You said and you gave her a hug. You walked to the kitchen and grabbed a glass. "Do you want something to drink?" You asked. Maggie nodded. "Can I have water?" "Just water?" "Yes." You filled the glass with water and gave it to Maggie. "So, how was school?" You asked and you sat next to Maggie on the couch. "It was okay, I mean, Miss Gabriel was angry at a boy because he threw a pencil at me." She said smiling. You wanted to say something but you were cut off by the doorbell. "Stay here." You said and you walked to the door. You opened the door and in a split second, the man grabbed your arm and pulled you out the house. It took a moment to realize the man was The Winter Soldier. He threw something inside, causing a huge flame. Everything was on fire.

"NO! MAGGIE!" You screamed.

You tried to free yourself from his hold. "Be calm you fasty pants." The Winter Soldier said. "Calm? CALM?! My sister is inside, I got to save her! You maybe killed her!" You screamed. His eyes widened. He didn't pay attention and you got yourself free and you stormed back inside. "MAGGIE!? Mags answer me!" You yelled. "(Name)? I'm here!" She yelled back. You tried to find her with all the smoke. "(Name)!" Maggie yelled and she gave you a hug. You brought her to the door. "Maggs, I want you to stay here, I have to get daddy's picture." You said and before she could answer, you raced back into the house.

Maggie looked up to the tall man that was standing next to her. "Y-you're t...the s..soldier from my dream." Maggie said. The Soldier looked down to her. "Were is your sister?" He asked. "Back into the house, to get dads picture. You know? My dad. You killed him." Maggie said. Again the Soldiers eyes widen. "I..I killed your dad?" He asked with a little grief. "Yes, and now my sister is getting killed to!" Maggie yelled at the Soldier. The Soldier saw her cry and felt sorry for the little girl. He laid his metal hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll save her." He said and he disappeared in the house.

You normally wouldn't go back in a burning house, but the picture of your father was very important to you. It was the only thing you had from him, and you don't want to loose that to. You search for the kitchen table. You found the chair, and finally, you found the table. The smoke was thick and you could hardly see something. You search with your hands for the picture. "Dang it." You said to yourself. "Yes! Found it now get out of the-." You saw nothing. The smoke was so thick, you didn't saw a thing. You began to cough loud. You felt the flames getting closer. No, I can't give up now. Maggie is outside. And that creepy Soldier to. You walk through the smoke. You felt the smoke getting closer. "Come on." You said to yourself. You felt dizzy and felt to the ground. It was a stupid idea to go back. Why? You crawl over the ground. "Were is that damn door?!" You said to yourself. You could hear your own breath in your head. You felt lightheaded. You couldn't go any further, you was to weak. "I'm sorry Maggs." You whispered to yourself. Your eyes began to close slowly. You didn't see anything, but you felt the flames crawling closer to you. And you felt two strong arms picking you up. Who was this? You didn't had the strength to open your eyes, and short after the some one picked you up, everything went black.

Slowly, your eyes opened. You saw Maggie sitting on the chair. "Maggs?" You whispered. Maggie immediately stood up and ran to the bed. "You're awake!" She yelled. The nurse got into your room. Hello Miss (last name). I see you're awake. Your condition is stable, so you don't have to worry about anything. Only, I have to keep you here for one more night, because of the smoke in your lungs, but it will be fine, I promise." She said. You nodded and the nurse walked away. "What about me?" Maggie asked. "Don't worry, I'll call Anna's mother to ask if you can stay with Anna tonight, is that okay?" You asked. Maggie nodded. Maggie gave the phone to you.

Anna's mother was okay with the fact Maggie was staying with Anna. She'll be here in a few minutes to pick up Maggie. "Are you really okay sis?" Maggie asked. You nodded. Mom was angry at you. She said it was your fault. She stayed at a hotel tonight because she didn't want to see you. You sighed. "Sis, sis! Anna's mom is here." Maggie yelled. Anna's mother, Catie, walked in. "Hello dear, how are you doing?" She asked and she walked to you "I'm fine, I'm glad I survived." You said. Catie smiled. "Thank you, that Maggs can stay with you tonight." You said. Catie nodded. "Your welcome, dear." She said. "Are you coming?" Catie asked Maggie. Maggie nodded and walked to your bed. "See you tomorrow sis." She said and she gave you a little hug. "Bye Maggs." You said. She followed Catie out of your room. You became tired and slowly fell asleep.

You woke up by a noise, and by feeling something on your forehead. You kept your eyes close. Oh my, the something on your head were lips! Soft lips. But whose? You still pretend you were asleep. The lips trailer down to your cheek and finally, they touch your lips. Who is this? The soft lips were gone. You felt a hand touch your cheek. But not just a hand, a metal hand. Suddenly, you remembered who it could be. You opened your eyes and saw him. He smiled weakly. "W...what are you d...doing here?" You asked. You didn't want to show fear. "I'm sorry for your dad." He said. You look past him. "I didn't know it was your dad." He said. "I felt so sorry when your little sister told me. I had to save you." He said. "But your the Soldier, why you saved me?" You asked. The Soldier sighed. "First I had to keep an eye on you. Than I got the mission to set your house on fire, and finally I should kill you." You gasped loud and tried to get away immediately. He held two hands on your shoulder. "Calm down (Name)!" He whispered loud. When you heard your name, you immediately stop struggling. "H...how do you know my name?" You asked.

"Like I said, I followed you for a long time."

"That sounds creepy."

He gave a deep chuckle. You look in his eyes. It was dark but you saw enough. They were shiny. "When I followed you, I began to like you, and when you went back in the house, I had to save you." He said. You smiled and blushed.

"How long do you follow me all ready?"

"..."

"I swear, tell me or I'll scream for help."

"Two."

"Two what?"

"Months?"

"So long?"

The Soldier nodded.

"Not so bad after all hm?"


End file.
